


귀환 - 5

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 카일로 렌과 '원료'를 찾기로 마음먹는다.





	귀환 - 5

막상 셔틀로 돌아오니 그의 말에 신뢰를 가져야 하는지 의문이 들었다.

레이는 계속 그를 보며 과거를 생각했다. 이대로라면 일주일 만에 죽을 거라 호언장담 하듯 말했지만 여기서 몇 달은 살았을 것이고, 레이는 그보다 배가 되는 시간 동안 이곳을 떠나 있었다. 그에게 ‘알려주겠다.’는 건 자신의 오만함, 그것도 자신의 스승이 되겠다고 외치던 자에 대한 일종의 우월감 같았다.

그는 비비에잇을 납치하려는 외계인에게서 구했다. 이상하리만치 지금도 그것과 별 다를 바 없이 느껴졌다. 차이라면, 카일로 렌은 드로이드가 아니고 언제든 배신할 수 있는 가능성이 있다는 것 이었지만 별로 두렵진 않았다. 라이트 세이버도 없고 포스를 숨기고 살고 있는 ‘포스 사용자’는 두렵지 않다. 그리고 행성에서의 일로 충분히 파악 가능한 상대라 생각하고 있다.

하지만 이곳은 그때의 자쿠가 아니다. 그 행성도 아니고. 자쿠는 변화하는 사구만큼 어느때 보다 빠르게 변화해가고 있다. 새 건물들이 세워지고, 퍼스트 오더의 기계들이 들어왔다. 레이가 20년 가까이 살면서 보지 못한 것들이다. 이곳은 자쿠의 변방 중 변방이다. 퍼스트 오더나 저항군 같은 행성 밖 세계는 별세계였다. 하지만 다르다.

레이가 상상도 못했던 습격과 같이 가보지도 못한 자쿠의 반대편은 레이도 모르는 풍경일 것이다. 어떤 일이 일어날지 모른다. 레이가 그동안 배운 것이 있다면 도움이 필요할땐 도움을 구해야 한다는 것이었다. 하지만 자신이 아는 자쿠에선 누군가에게 돈을 주고 거래를 하는 건 거의 불가능 했다. 자쿠의 지리를 잘 안다는 것은 그만큼 도망치기도 쉽다는 얘기였다.

우습게도 레이가 떠올린 건 카일로 렌이었다. 믿을 만한 사람이, 요령이 없어 며칠은 굶은 것 같은 부잣집 도련님에게 이런 도움을 받는 건 받지 않는 것 보다 나을게 없어 보였지만 레이더 얘길 봐선 아주 모르는 건 아니라고 생각했다. 그는 싸울줄 알고 힘이 있다. 이곳의 지리를 잘 알지도 못한다. 그리고 ‘거래’가 성립 가능할거라 생각했다.

전혀 생각지 못했던 만남이 생각하지 못한 곳으로 레이를 이끌었다. 외면하던 감정들이 부닥쳤다. 과거로 돌아온 것이 아닌데 꼭 그런 것 만 같았다. 감상에 빠질 시간이 없지만 검은 하늘에 뜬 반짝이는 별이 옛날처럼 시선을 사로잡았다. 한때 몇 번이나 반짝이는지 세어보다 잠이 들곤 했다. 비비에잇이 담요를 끌고 다가왔다. “아니 괜찮아. 그냥 잠이 안와서 그래.”하지만 비비에잇은 작은 손으로 레이의 무릎위에 담요를 올렸다.

“고마워.”

비비는 다시 조종간 옆에서 레이를 보다 레이가 담요를 끌어올리자 조용해졌다. 잠들지 못하는 밤은 오랜만이었다. 쫓기듯 수련하고 여러 사람 들에 섞여 일을 하다보면 침대에 눕자마자 잠들곤 했다. 오늘도 피곤한 하루가 아니었던 건 아니지만 그가 잠이 오질 않았다는 말을 이해할 수 있을 정도의 밤 이었다. 곧 해가 뜰 시간이다. 레이가 추측하는 것이 바텐더의 말대로 운카 플럿의 지도에 나와있고, 그 지도가 가르키는 곳에 레이가 원하는 것이 있다면 임무는 끝났다.

레이는 담요를 망토처럼 두르고 저항군 파일럿의 헬맷을 쓰던 그 때처럼 하늘을 보았다. 해가 어서 뜨길 바랐다.

 

*

 

해가 뜨자마자 주변이 소란스러워지는 게 느껴졌다. 다른 사람들이면 들리지 않는 소리들이지만 또렷하게 들렸다. 저항군 기지나 섬에서 듣던 소리와는 다르다. 포스를 사용하게 되고 이곳에 온 게 처음이라는 것이 와 닿았다. 모래사이로 벌레들이 기어 다니고 깨어난 사람들이 움직이기 시작했다.

레이가 일어나자 비비에잇이 깨어났다. 레이는 물을 적신 수건으로 얼굴과 몸을 닦아내고 머리를 새로 묶었다. 더러워진 망토가 아닌 긴 팔로 된 회색 재킷을 입었다. 자쿠에서 입기엔 두껍게 느껴졌지만 살이 익을 만큼 뜨거운 햇빛을 피하는 게 먼저였다. 두건대신 터번과 고글을 하고 가방에 부품을 챙겨 셔틀에서 나왔다.

“금방 갔다 올게. 잘 지키고 있어.”

셔틀을 옮길까도 싶었지만 이 주변을 다시 돌아 숨길 곳을 찾아야 했다. 하지만 그러면 너무 많은 시간이 낭비 된다. 스피더를 내리자 비비에잇이 셔틀 문을 닫았다.

레이는 지난밤에 세워둔 계획대로 AT-AT의 배를 두드렸다. 하지만 움직이는 소리도 들리지 않았다. 레이가 다시 두드리려는데 철판이 휙 밀렸다. 막 잠에서 깬 듯 모습의 카일로 렌이 부스스한 머리를 하고 레이를 보았다.

“준비해.”

“무슨 말이야?”

“운카 플럿한테 갈 거야.”

“그 일을 하는데 내가 필요하다고?”

레이는 말없기 가방안의 부품 하나를 던졌다. 그는 잠에서 덜 깬 탓인지, 아니면 어제의 일 때문인지 불과 몇 시간 보단 대답을 잘 했다. 하지만 여전히 평소의 무표정이었다.

“내가 어제 말했잖아. 하자는 대로 하라고.”

레이는 자신이 그런 말을 한 적이 없다는 걸 알았지만 움직일 생각을 하지도 않는 그를 보고 고집을 부렸다. 철문이 닫히기 전에 레이가 그걸 막았다.

“받고 그냥 무시하려고?”

“네가 말했잖아. 줄 때 받으라고.”

레이는 이번엔 포스로 철문을 밀어 버렸다.

“제대로 된 걸 먹은 적이 있긴 해? 목욕한 적은? 따뜻한 곳에서 잔적은?”

레이의 말에 카일로 렌이 시선을 피했다. 아무리 그‘카일로 렌’이어도 자쿠에서 일주일만 지내면 아주 평범하게 누렸던 것들을 그리워 할 수밖에 없었다. 겨우 며칠 있는 레이가 다시 이곳을 떠나고 싶어 하는 것과 같이. 레이는 돌아갈 곳이 있지만 이제 그는 그런 것을 맛볼 기회도 없다. 운이 좋아야 운카 플럿에게서 벗어나는 정도. 그는 레이가 준 부품과, 레이 뒤로 보이는 스피더와 레이를 보았다.

“기다려.”

카일로 렌은 아직도 누굴 거느리고 사는 것처럼 명령조로 말했다. 포스로 열렸던 문이 다시 포스로 닫혔다.

그가 나온 건 불과 몇 분 뒤였다. 처음 보았던 그때 모습대로 얼굴을 천으로 칭칭 감은 채였다. 레이는 지나치다 생각했지만 지적하진 않았다.

“셔틀은 그대로 둬?”

“비비에잇이 있으니까 괜찮아.”

레이는 스피더에 올랐다. 카일로 렌은 멀뚱히 레이를 보았다.

“뭐해? 타. 걸어가고 싶어?”

스피더의 발받침에 발을 올렸다. 그는 레이가 불쾌할 정도로 표정을 찌푸리곤 절대로 자신의 의도가 아니라는 표정으로 레이의 뒤에 탔다. 레이는 말도 없이 출발했다.

레이는 그 동안 운카 플럿이 과연 자신을 알아볼지 궁금했다. 그리고 그 상황을 상상했다. 블라스터를 꺼내들까? 아니면 라이트 세이버를. 라이트 세이버는 과하다. 자쿠에 사는 대부분은 그게 뭔지도 모를 거고 혹시 모를 퍼스트 오더가 그걸 알아볼지도 몰랐다.

여기까지 생각이 미치자 카일로 렌을 알아보는 이는 없을지 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 그 우스꽝스러운 마스크 때문에 얼굴은 모르지 않을까.

거의 반 쯤 왔을 때 스피더가 휘청했다. 레이는 급하게 스피더를 멈췄다. 뒷 자석의 동행인은 거의 넘어지기 직전이었다.

“스피더 처음 타봐?”

얼굴에 칭칭감은 천 때문에 그의 표정을 알아볼 순 없었지만 꽤나 창피할 노릇이라 생각했다. 레이는 그대로 출발 할 수 있었지만 뒤로 돌아간 허리 가방을 앞으로 했다.

“어디든 잡아. 조금만 더 가면 돼. 언덕이니까 그러고 있으면 떨어져.”

카일로 렌의 손이 아주 조심스럽게 레이의 허리를 감쌌다. 그렇게 되어서야 레이는 이 상황이 아주 이상하다는 걸 알았다. 막연히 같이 타고가면 되겠지 했지만, 자신의 등 뒤에 있는 게 카일로 렌이라는 것이 어색하게 느껴졌다. 레이의 몸이 굳었다. 잘못된 선택이 분명했다.

분명 그의 것이 분명한 천이 레이의 목덜미를 간지럽혔다. 더위는 부차적인 것이었다. 머릿속에 행성에서 있던 일들이 블라스터 빔처럼 빠르게 지나갔다. 레이는 어서 스피더가 자신과 그를 언덕 꼭대기에 올려주길 빌었다. 그리고 드디어 꼭대기에 올랐을 때 레이는 자신도 모르게 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다.

하지만 이게 끝이 아니었다. 스피더를 누군가에게 맡길 생각이 없었기 때문에 레이는 바로 시장 안으로 들어왔다. 입구로 들어가자 마자 시선이 쏠렸다. 시장 안으로 들어오는 모든 물건들을 운카 플럿이 눈독 들였기에 스피더가 들어오는 일은 아주 적었다. 레이는 전혀 변하지 않은 운카 플럿의 배식대-어쨌든 포션을 주니 이곳 사람들은 그렇게 불렀다.-바로 앞에 스피더를 멈췄다. 스피더가 멈추자마자 카일로 렌은 도망가는 사람처럼 내렸다. 레이는 허리 가방을 다시 옆으로 했다.

“이것 좀 지키고 있어. 잠깐 갔다 올 게.”

그는 평상시처럼 카일로 렌에게 말했지만 신경 쓰이기 짝이 없었다. 하지만 최소한 그가 셔틀을 훔친 자들과 다를 것이라는 믿음을 가지고 스피더의 주인이 언제든지 도둑을 찾아낼 수 있다는 걸 알길 바라며 그곳을 떠났다. 이름 아침이라 배식대 앞엔 아무도 없었다. 레이는 익숙한 높이의 창살과 작은 구멍 앞으로 갔다. 꼭 어깨높이였다. 레이가 배식대 입구를 손끝으로 톡톡 치자 습하고 퀘퀘한 냄새가 다가왔다. 운카 플럿이었다.

“뭐야, 벌써 뭘 가져 온 거야?”

그는 전혀 변함이 없었다. 목소리도 몸집도 냄새도. 레이는 미간을 찌푸리며 배식대에서 떨어졌다.

“지도가 있다고 들었는데.”

레이는 그렇게 말하며 허리의 블라스터 위에 손을 올렸다. 지도 얘기가 나오자 운카 플럿이 짝 소리 나게 손을 맞부딪혔다.

“손님이시군! 지도를 찾는다고? 어떤 지도?”

커다란 손이 창살을 올렸다. 그러자 안이 훤히 들여다보았다. 그는 역겨운 표정으로 웃으면서 레이를 보았다.

“반대편. 유적이 있다고 들었어.”

“오 보물 사냥꾼인가?”

그는 레이를 못 알아보는 듯 했다. 레이가 힐끗 카일로 렌을 보았다. 그는 조용히 스피더 옆에 서 있었다.

그가 느릿 느릿 자신의 뒤편에 있는 서랍에서 두루마리 하나를 찾아 자신의 바로 앞에 놓았다.

“종이 지도? 지금이 어느 땐데?”

레이가 따지듯 물었다. “귀한 걸수록 복제가 힘들어야지.”레이가 손을 뻗자 운카 플럿이 재빨리 지도를 들었다.

“내용을 확인해야 진짠지 아닌지 알 것 아냐?”

운카 플럿은 보란 듯이 지도를 묶은 끈을 풀었다. 그리고 지도를 반 쯤 열더니 멈추었다.

“좀 비싼데. 뭘 가지고 있는지 봐야겠군. 요즘 도둑놈들이 많아서 말야.”지도는 다시 도르르 말렸다. 레이는 가방안의 부품 몇 개를 올려놓았다. 운카 플럿은 아주 만족스러울 때 짓던 표정으로 레이와 부품을 번갈아 보았다.

“좋아.”그가 지도를 쫙 폈다. 레이는 빠르게 훑었다. 지도는 정말 자쿠의 지도가 맞는 것 같았다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 비비에잇을 데려와 지도를 보게 하는 건데. 하는 후회가 사라지기도 전에 지도가 다시 말렸다.

“이거에 세배는 줘야 해.”

“뭐? 손으로 그린 지도가?”

“물건의 가치는 찾는 사람이 정하는 거지.”

레이는 속이 부글부글 끓기 시작했다. 당장이라도 배식대를 날려버리고 지도를 가져오고 싶었다. 레이가 반짝거리는 실린더를 꺼냈다. “흠.”운카 플럿이 실린더를 살폈다.

“이걸론.”

그리고는 다시 레이 앞으로 밀었다.

“사기꾼 같은 놈! 하나도 변한 게 없어!”레이가 저도 모르게 외쳤다. 운카 플럿의 눈이 커졌다. 레이는 자신의 말에 입을 꾹 다물고 다시 말했다.

“지도를 내놔. 이정도면 됐잖아.”

허리춤엔 여전히 블라스터가 있다. 반대편엔 라이트 세이버도. 그가 레이의 뒤편에 있는 스피더와 카일로 렌, 그리고 자신을 보았다.

“너!”

레이가 블라스터를 고정시킨 고리를 풀었다.“내 함선을 훔쳐간 그 녀석이지!”레이는 그대로 배식대 지붕에 블라스터를 쐈다. 순식간에 아수라장이 됐다.

“그리고 너! 며칠 전에 포션을 훔쳐갔어!”지붕은 금이 갔지만 무너지진 않았다. 운카 플럿이 그곳을 나오는 게 보였다. 동시에 레이의 키보다 큰 막대기를 든 셋이 레이에게 오는 것이 보였다.

“저놈들을 잡아! 잡으면 아주 좋은 걸주지!”

운카 플럿의 말이 끝나기 무섭게 분명히 그의 직원인 셋과 동시에 주변에 있던 부랑자들이 뛰어오기 시작했다. 레이는 운카플럿의 손을 발로 차 지도를 낚아챘다. 커다란 막대가 레이의 어깨를 쳤다. 레이는 그대로 얼굴을 팔꿈치로 찍어버리곤 스피더가 있는 쪽으로 달려들었다. 카일로 렌은 상황을 파악하고 이미 스피더에 타고 있었다. 레이가 스피더에 타려하자 어젯밤 봤던 부랑자임이 분명한 남자가 레이의 가방 끈을 잡았다.

“놔!”

그는 가방끈을 잡은 채 그의 어깨를 밀쳤다. 힘없는 사람들을 상대로 포스를 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 레이는 카일로 렌을 등지고 앉은 채 스피더의 좌석을 잡고 달려드는 사람들을 발로 차고 손으로 쳐냈다. 스피더가 지나가는 곳 마다 모래 바람이 올라오고 사람이 넘어질 때마다 세워놓은 천막이 무너졌다. 간신히 그곳을 빠져나오고 한참을 정신 없이 달리자 사막 한복판이었다. 스피더가 멈췄다.


End file.
